Six Trillion Years
by 80person27
Summary: Inspired by the song


**Yo peoplezzzzzzzz! Waz up! Well this is waz up! This is a one-shot that came to me when I heard this song. I found that it fit in the Naruto category, but also wanted to put something for 8027 day. I hope you all enjoy it! Now let's start this! These lyrics are English from Juby and Ashe.**

**Disclaimer: d**on't own Naruto, KHR or the song

**Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story**

_Once a upon a time and place unknown_

_Lived a boy forgot and left all alone_

_No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale_

* * *

"What's wrong?" A woman asked as she hugged her son.

"All the kids at school keep calling me names." Her son cried as he hugged back.

"They just don't know how great you are." They both turned to see a blond man.

"Honey." The man walked up to the two, bent down and out a hand on his son's head.

"Remember, son. You are always going to be great."

* * *

_Probably since before the day I was born_

_Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn_

_No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek_

* * *

"There's the demon."

"Sh! We're not suppose to talk about it!"

"I don't get why Hokage-sama keeps it alive."

'Why do they always whisper about me? I haven't done anything to them!' A blond kid thought as he walked down the street. He got either glares or looks of fear from the people around him.

"Just go die already!" Something came flying towards the boy and hit him on the head, knocking him down.

The boy got up and everyone looked on with fear as he did so. He had blood coming from the wound he had just received, but just started walking again.

* * *

_I can't help my feeling sad_

_Though I guess it ain't too bad_

_Calling from the setting sun_

_Took my hand and flew away_

* * *

'It's unfair. Why do they always pick on me?' The brunet thought as he cried while sitting on one of the park swings.

"Hey kid! Why are you all alone?" The kid looked up to see a black haired kid looking at him on confusion.

"B-because...All the other kids make fun of me and bully me because I'm so clumsy..." The smaller of the two said, looking down.

"Well how about I play with you then?" The brunet's head shot up to see the other boy with a smile plastered on his face.

"R-really...?

"Yeah! Come on!" The other kid said, extending his hand out. "Take my hand!" The brunet hesitantly did so. He was pulled up by the other boy and both ran off to play.

* * *

_Tell me why Tell me why_

_No one ever tells me why_

_Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing_

_In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill_

_But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold_

_Can I die? Can I die?_

_I'm just waiting 'til I die_

* * *

'Why? Why do they hate me?' The blond kid thought as another kick was sent to his gut. 'No one ever tells me...they just call me a monster or demon...'

"Die!"

"This is for my family!" After more hits and cuts, the mob finally stopped and left, leaving a crying and broken child on the floor and I'm the rain.

'Why? Why? Why?' This thought continued to repeat in his mind as the raindrops mixed in with his tears and blood. 'They always leave me here to die...' The kid thought as he closed his eyes. 'Would it be so bad if I did?' He never noticed the pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

_Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life_

_No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail_

_Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away_

* * *

"How did you sleep last night? No more nightmares?" A black haired teen asked, looking at his friend. The brunet looked up at his taller friend.

"Yup. They've stopped now. In fact, last night I had a great dream. It was the best dream in my entire life." The smaller one said.

"Hahaha! That sounds great! What was it about?" The brunet got a small blush on his cheeks.

"I-it was about...You remember how my tou-san told me about fairy tales?" He got a nod. "Well it was something like that."

"Heh! You and your stupid fairy tales. It's just like you, dame-Tsuna." One of their classmates said. The black haired boy got a mad look as the kid walked away for lunch.

"Just leave him alone." The brunet said with a sigh. He grabbed his Friend's hand and both left the room for lunch.

* * *

_All this time it bore right down to the core_

_All the pain had torn and left me sore_

_Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side_

* * *

"Why did you do that?" A pineapple haired man asked, looking at the blond.

"Because they were hurting an innocent animal." The blond said with cold eyes as he petted a sleeping fox on his lap. The fox had some bandages on it. The older man just sighed.

"Fine, good job saving the fox. But next time, just tell me, okay?" The man said with a smile. The blond gave a smile of his own and nodded.

"Ano...sensei. I have a question." They both turned to the door to see a girl with lavender hair. She saw the blond and clapped her hands infront of herself and looked at the ground with a blush.

"I'll see you later, sensei." The blond said as he got up. He walked to the door. "Have a nice day." He said as he passed the girl. Her blush grew tenfold. The man gave a small chuckle.

* * *

_Cannot look or hear or speak to me_

_But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?"_

_I can't give and I wish I did_

_But I just don't have the tongue_

* * *

"You remember how we met?" The taller boy asked as he and his friend saw on the school roof and watched the clouds go by. "Everyone said that I shouldn't get involved with you. They didn't want me to even know that you existed because they thought that it would reck with how 'cool' I was."

"But you still met me. You were the first person to ask for my name." The smaller one said.

"Hehe. That was cuz I never paid attention and didn't hear the teachers say it. Still, you didn't even tell me it. It took me forever to get you to say your name." The black haired boy said with a laugh.

"I was shy back them!" The younger one said with a small pout, earning another laugh.

"You still are." The brunet tried to glare, but it just turned into another pout. "But, ya know...That's what I like about you."

* * *

_Crave a home I've never had_

_Though I guess it ain't too bad_

_"Let's just leave and go back home"_

_Take my hand and fly away_

* * *

'He looks so lonely.' A lavender haired girl thought as she watched a lone blond on a swing. The boy was watching parents pick up their kids.

"It's fine. I'm use to it." The girl let out a small sqeak as the boy continued to talk. "You can come out. I won't do anything to you." Doing as she was told, the girl walked towards him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said quietly.

"It's fine. Shouldn't you he at home?" He asked, taking a glance at her.

"Hai." Was all she said. She then started to stare at him.

"Yes?" He was shocked when she was right in front of him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and started to walk with him. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

* * *

_Tell me why Tell me why_

_No one ever tells me why_

_Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things_

_On my own never known of this light leading me home_

_But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone_

* * *

"I can't believe they're friends."

'Why?'

"I know. They're total opposites."

'Why!?'

"I feel so sorry for him."

"WHY!' The whispers continued as the black haired teen walked faster through the halls. After hearing more, he broke into a run and finally made it to his class. He was panting and sweating as he opened the door. He saw a familiar, lone brunet in his seat.

"What's wrong?" The brunet asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Come on." The baseball player grabbed his wrist and pulled the other out of the room. When he finally stopped, they were on the roof. He turned around and grabbed the other's shoulders with a desperate look.

"What's wro-"

"Tell me why!? Why does everyone say bad stuff about you! I know you think they're right!...I just want to know why..." The taller one exclaimed, looking at the smaller one with a pleading look.

"What does it matter?" The brunet asked, looking down. "They're right. I'm useless. I can't do anything!"

"What are you talking about!? You've done some thing great! I'll never forget it and everyone else just don't know how great you are!"

"What have I done!? I'm just a waste of space! I'm clumsy, stupid and can't do anything without messing up somehow!" The black haired teen was shocked to see his friend raise his voice, at himself no less. He then did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and brought him to his chest, shocking the other boy.

"You became my light."

* * *

_"Can I try? Can I try?"_

_"Never know until I try"_

_But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life_

_In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill_

_But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away_

* * *

"We have to get away." The lavender haired girl said as the blond looked outside the cave they were in.

"I'll distract them and you get away." The boy said, looking at the girl.

"No! I'm going too!" She exclaimed with determination in her eyes.

"But if they see you too then they'll kill you!"

"I don't care! I want to be with you!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She was shocked when she felt a pair of lips on her own.

"Fine. We'll get out if here together."

* * *

_Day is done now and soon the dawn will break_

_Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake_

_What if this place was made of only me and you?_

_If just the world and everyone would all go away_

_If just the world and everyone would all go away_

* * *

"So that's how you feel?" The brunet asked as he and his friend laid on the grass at a park.

"Yeah. I remember, when we first met, all I wanted to do was to be with you and play forever." The older teen said.

"It was fun back then. We didn't have to worry about what other thought of us." The smaller boy said.

"Yeah..." There was silence between the two until the black haired boy broke it. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"What if...What would you do if it was just the two of us?" The raven haired teen asked. "Like there was no one to get in our way and try to seperate us."

"...There is a way to make it happen...We can be together."

* * *

_Tell me why Tell me why_

_A small voice will tell me why_

_No it's not the voice of you or I but_

_ALL MAN KIND_

_Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist_

_That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away_

* * *

"I hear the demon got another follower."

"There's only one way to free those poor people."

"**I'm sorry, kit.**"

"All these damn voices won't shut the hell up! I've had enough of all the whispering!" The blond said through gritted teeth.

"Just calm down." His girlfriend said, also mad at the whispers.

"I'm done here! Come on! Let's go! Just the two of us!" He exclaimed, looking at her. She gave him an uncertain look. "What? You don't want to be with me either?" He looked down and clenched his fists.

"You know that's not true. I'm just worried. Where will we go without being caught?"

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked. She gave a nod. "For how long?" His hair shadowed his eyes while she gave a slightly shocked expression.

"Forever!" He looked up with a different emotion in his eyes.

"Then I know what we can do.

* * *

_Tell me why Tell me why_

_Though you answer to me "why?"_

_What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!_

_In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there_

_Cuz a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The brunet asked, looking up at his partner. "You don't have to-" He was silenced by a pair of lips.

"Of course I'm sure." The other one said with a smile. He felt something land on his face and looked up to see dark clouds. "It's going to rain."

"Hey..." The taller one looked down at the brunet. "Tell me why... Why did you choose me?"

"Why? Because you're an amazing person that I wouldn't give for anything." He said with a small smile. The brunet gave his own smile.

"I love you."

"I live you too." The taller one said as he placed another kiss on the shorter one. "Are you ready?"

"Hai.

* * *

_Tell me why Tell me dear_

_There's ringing in my ear_

* * *

'I can't hear her over this sound, but I got my answer.' The blond thought with a smile on his face.

'I finally get to be with him forever.' The lavender haired girl thought with a smile. Neither heard screams and shouts of their names.

'Finally... Together... Forever..."

* * *

_Then we slipped into the seething sun..._

* * *

"In recent news. Two boys were found dead in a nearby park. They seem to have committed suicide. (1)" The news reporter said as a group of people were mourning the loss of their family.

"It's our fault. We didn't notice how they were." An older woman said as she cried into her husband's chest.

"N-nii-san...I'm s-s-so s-sorry-y..." A ten-year old brunet cried as he was comforted by an older looking blond.

"I can't believe they would do that..." The older brother said with a solemn look.

"It's not any of our faults." An older looking man with black hair said, also mourning his, now decreased, son. They all looked at him. "Let's just hope they rest in peace."

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi will be missed."

* * *

"Finally! The demon is dead!"

"Woohoo!"

"It sucks that the demon took that poor girl with it though."

"Shut up! Don't talk about them like that!" A brunet yelled as his dog gave a bark in agreement.

"Stop it. They are just ignorant." A guy with glasses and a coat on said.

"But I can't believe they did that." A chubby boy said, not eating like he usually would.

"With the way they were treated in this accursed village, I can understand." A silver haired man said with a sad look in his eye. He looked around and saw the villagers were dancing, despite the rain that was coming down hard. "It seems that even the heavens are crying for them."

"Well this village has no idea what they just lost." They turned to see a blond, busty woman come up to them. She walked over to the group. "I just hope they're finally at peace." They all nodded their heads and thought the same thing.

'Goodbye...Naruto...Hinata...We hope you are finally happy.'

* * *

_...and finally sailed away_

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - I personally hated to write that, but I need to for the fic

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucks, but I'm good at making sucky fics. This was a bitch to make and I had to make it at school so my hand hurt ****_a lot. _****It was still worth it in the end if I get some good reviews and favs. Until whenever, sayonara and remember to be nice to others.**


End file.
